


处处吻

by jiangshanweike



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 瀚冰 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangshanweike/pseuds/jiangshanweike
Summary: ——向来浅窥低迷，再尝片刻欢愉。双s设定，不喜勿喷。文案:我爱的人是天生的王者，他睥睨众生的模样让人忍不住臣服膜拜，可我更爱他在我胯下承欢时眼角的一抹媚色。被驯服而不自知。这是一个s致力于把另外一个s改造成m的故事。你是我的专属m，你将奉我为终生信仰，我将完全拥有你，归属你，我是你的专属s。王不见王，王要见王。高瀚宇x季肖冰





	1. 《处处吻》

  * 一。
  * 东郊别墅。
  * 跪在地上的奴隶光洁的背上是几道交错的红痕，藤鞭起落间夹杂着奴隶似痛苦似愉悦的呻吟，这曾经可以让他热血沸腾的血色美景如今只让他觉得厌倦和无趣。
  * 无论是怎样的M，甚至无需他调教多久，都会变得如此的千篇一律。
  * 如此无趣，他想。
  * 他随手将藤鞭插进了奴隶的私处，不顾奴隶全身泛起的情潮与扭动的身躯，缓慢而优雅的摘下白色手套，嘴里吐出的话却是冷酷至极，“我们的条约到此为止。”
  * 跪坐在地上的奴隶猛的抬起了头，面色一下变得煞白，不顾身体中的异物，他俯下身颤抖着亲吻面前男人的鞋尖，语气卑微而又带着祈求，“主人，求您不要抛弃我，我什么都可以做...”
  * “我说，你自由了，需要我重复第二遍吗？”男人面具下的眉尖不耐地上挑，毫不犹豫地抽身离去。
  * 条约就是如此的不公平，只有S才有宣布结束的权利，可那又如何呢？M找S寻求庇护释放奴性，S为M提供保护掌控一切，从一开始就注定的不公。
  * SUBMIT，首都最大的SM俱乐部。
  * 包间里，高瀚宇不耐地皱了皱眉，他压制不了自己体内的暴虐因子，而普通的驯服调教早已无法满足他的心里诉求。
  * 一年，半年，三个月，一个月，到如今的九天， 他的新鲜感持续时间越来越短，只余无处发泄的不满与烦闷。
  * 或许我需要换一种方式，他想。
  * “'伯爵'，你怎么来了？”来人一屁股坐在他的旁边，面具也掩饰不了他语气中的惊讶。
  * “ 我为什么不能来。”他抿了口酒，淡淡地说到。
  * 来人迟疑了会，终于说到，“今天，听说那位'导师'也会来。”
  * “导师？”他无意义的重复着，语气轻描淡写的像是根本没放在心上。
  * 来人急了，“你不知道吗，圈内素有王不见王的潜规则，以前这种party你从不参加...”
  * “王不见王？”高瀚宇放下酒杯，轻笑道，“我便偏要见见这位'导师'。”
  * “见见这所谓的——温柔的S。”


	2. 《处处吻》二

二。  
SUBMIT顶楼  
空气中弥漫着醉人的熏香混杂着烟酒的味道，昏黄的灯光下是奴隶扭动的腰肢和藤鞭亲吻肉体的声音，王座之上坐着一个戴着紫金半面的男人，嘴角漫不经心的上翘，浑身散发着慵懒散漫的气息。  
行走的荷尔蒙。这是季肖冰第一眼看见高瀚宇时心里猝不及防出现的一句话。  
高瀚宇挑眉看着从远处缓步走来的与他戴着一模一样的紫金半面的男人，嘴角的笑容加深了一些。  
负责人脑门儿直冒汗，他迎上前去，语气恭敬而又歉意，“'导师'，我们没有料到今天'伯爵'也会来，您知道的，他从不参加这类活动，没有料到这种情况是我们的过失，可是王座只有一个....”  
还未等他说完，一只修长的手按住了他的肩膀，那个有着独特嗓音的男人轻笑着说，“一个王座有何不可？”他顿了顿，眼眸直视着季肖冰面具下的双眼，语气轻佻而乖张，“'导师'完全可以跟我一起坐上去。”  
他略过经理，站定在季肖冰的面前，他微微侧身，薄唇似不经意的擦过季肖冰的耳垂，声音低沉而又暧昧，“你觉得如何？我的'导师'。”  
他似乎强调了“我的”二字，本来无比正经的“导师“二字被他念出来仿佛多出了一种禁忌的快感，言语间似乎有电流划过直击人的心脏，让人酥麻不已。  
他不得不承认，这是一个能让所有M疯狂的S。  
他缓慢而又坚定的扶住高瀚宇的肩膀将他拉离，却又在最后关头勾住了高瀚宇的领带。  
高瀚宇顺势俯下身，喉结不住的滚动，眼神火热姿态暧昧。  
他听见那位久仰大名却素未谋面的S说，“有何不可？”


	3. 《处处吻》三。

三。  
仿佛全身的血都沸腾了起来，高瀚宇感觉自己身处于一个逼仄缺氧的狭小空间，一呼一吸间都有种令人窒息的快感，他缓缓的笑了起来，退后一步，弯下腰伸出了手，仿佛在邀请，宛如一个中世纪克己守礼的绅士——如果不看他胯下的隆起的话。  
昏暗的灯光下，季肖冰面具下的脸隐藏在黄晕中看不真切，他略过了另一位王的邀请，径直向王座走去。  
高瀚宇挑了挑眉，面具下的脸闪过猎人遇到心仪猎物的兴奋，他快步上前，在季肖冰即将坐上王座之前拉住他顺势转身，季肖冰还来不及反应，便感觉一个硬邦邦的东西戳着他的大腿根，而他被一种陌生的气场包围。  
是血的味道。  
“放开我。”季肖冰的言语中终于有了一丝恼怒。  
他感觉到身后男人的胸腔在不停的震动，伴随着男人愉悦的笑声。  
真是该死的性感。  
还未等季肖冰言语，高瀚宇就快速的将他抱到了王座的另一边，下一秒场内灯光突然敞亮，季肖冰心道这人倒是收放自如，却忍不住惊讶于高瀚宇先知般的预测能力。  
高瀚宇仿佛看出了他的内心所想，凑近低喃，“我的视力比较好，比如在之前，我看见经理手上已经拿起了话筒。”  
季肖冰瞥了他一眼，没有搭话。  
下方响起了一片倒抽气声，那王座之上，竟坐着两个人！  
台下一片骚动，竟有些M已经控制不住的跪坐在地上，眉眼含春眼角泛红，已然情动。  
高瀚宇轻啧了一声，隔着面具季肖冰也能感受到他语气中的散漫与乏味。  
季肖冰忍不住看过去，他不懂高瀚宇明明讨厌这样的party，为什么还要来。  
高瀚宇转头和他对视，似乎看出了他内心的想法，他轻笑着，声音不大不小，却足以让全场的人听到。  
“我是为你而来。”


	4. 《处处吻》四

四。  
男人微哑的声音从不远处扩散开来，全场哗然，目光忍不住紧盯着王座上的两个男人。  
他们是神，是他们仰望的存在，他们任何一人的宠爱都是他们的所思所求，可如今，其中一人却对另一人发出了邀请。  
他们所乞怜的神明垂青了另一位神邸，他们却连反驳的权利都不曾拥有。  
季肖冰怔了怔，随即轻笑出声，他偏了偏头，眼底是毫不掩饰的嘲讽，“你想主宰我？”  
“我想完全的占有你，从此你的身和心都将属于我，你的眼里不再有任何人，除了我。”  
“你将为我而活。”  
“痴人说梦。”  
男人势在必得的笑了笑，声音低哑而诱惑，像是常住墨西拿海峡引人死去的海妖。  
“我们打个赌如何？”  
“赌什么？”  
“就赌，谁能让更多的奴隶倾心，输了的人自甘为另一人的专属奴隶一月时间。”  
他故意把专属一词念的缠绵悱恻，让季肖冰恍惚以间为自己真的是他的私有物。  
他眯了眯眼，心道这人从不参加此类party，活动少得可怜，人气定是不如他的，思此，他挑衅地笑了笑。  
“有何不可？”


	5. 《处处吻》五

五。  
台下的人只见他们的帝王耳鬓厮磨姿态缠绵，暧昧间又有着暗流涌动，他们招了招手，主持人连忙走过去弯下腰身，片刻后主持人大步走向台中央，沉声说道:“今天，必将是你们人生中最难忘的时刻。”  
“今天，不再是我们的王挑选你们，而是你们挑选我们的王！”  
此言一出，台下顿时一片骚动，露骨的目光一寸寸地扫过二人，他们却仿佛早已习惯一般神态自若，高瀚宇起身，像是老电影一帧一帧的画面里的中世纪绅士，缓慢而又优雅地脱下西装挽起袖口，他勾唇笑得愉悦而邪气，抬手松了松领带，动作明明优雅无比却带着令人无法抗拒的色气。  
台下响起接二连三的抽气声，果真是男色误人。  
他竖起手指抵在唇边，台下顿时安静下来，而不过是一句话，便让台下的众人彻底疯狂。  
“想不想，做我的专属M？”  
季肖冰皱了皱眉，暗暗感到不妙，还未待他出声，台下的众人歇斯底里的呐喊让他一时无言。  
“伯爵！！！！”  
“伯爵我爱你！！！”  
“伯爵请狠狠地占有我！！！”  
......  
此时此刻，世人皆为他神魂颠倒。  
毫无疑问，这场赌约的结果已见分晓。  
季肖冰面具下的脸黑到了极致，他从未想过不过是参加了一场party遇见了一个人，就把自己整个人搭了进去。  
仿佛看透季肖冰心中所想，高瀚宇俯身，将他圈禁在王座之上，语气危险而又乖张，“可不会打算赖账吧，我亲爱的'导师'”。  
季肖冰咬了咬牙，心道不过一月，况且没有人比S更了解S，料想这位“伯爵”的手段也不过那几种而已。  
他抬起头，目光直逼“伯爵”的双眸，声线清冷，“自然不会，不过我有一个要求。”  
“你说。”高瀚宇挑了挑眉，饶有兴趣地看着他。  
“不得取下我的面具。”  
高瀚宇自然知道这是为什么，从容答应，“这是自然。”  
话锋一转，他看着怀中人，眼神锐利，仿佛要直逼人的内心深处，声音缓慢而又不容置疑“不过记住了，从现在开始，你是我的M，如何和主人说话，想必你定然了解。”  
“明天晚上七点这里见面，我等你，签署我的条约。”  
“晚安，我亲爱的M。”


	6. 《处处吻》六。

六。  
晕黄的灯光下，季肖冰握了握笔，眉宇间是一抹挥之不去的躁郁之色。他揉了揉太阳穴，试图逼迫自己沉下心来专注于手中的案子，效果却是微乎其微。  
他烦躁地丢下了笔，一闭眼脑海中浮现的就是“伯爵”那双深邃的眼眸与嘴角那抹势在必得的弧度。  
见鬼！  
他暗骂了一句，不知道那时的自己是否被鬼迷了心窍，浑浑噩噩的就这样应承下来，当着众人的面把自己卖了个干净。  
桌上的手机震了震，亮起的行程安排提示着他明天上午八点要去和HB公司签署合同。  
他垂下了眼眸，突然心就无端的静了下来。  
高瀚宇啊。  
他放在心里放了六年的学长，像是站在了他遥不可及的云端之上，他卑微的躲在光照不到的地方，连仰望都觉得是一种亵渎。  
他在暗处像个见不得光的偷窥者，贪婪地窥伺了他三年。  
后来他毕业了，云泥之别，他再也没见过他。  
他的身边环绕着的是数不胜数的美人与那时的他从未听说过的美酒。  
他是怎样来到这个圈子的呢。  
想将内心那肮脏不堪的、丑陋而又卑微的一面完整的释放出来。  
六年的痴恋、求而不得，他的心中关了一只猛兽，却半分不敢让他心爱的人窥见端倪。  
我现在足够优秀了，他想。  
他起身走到镜子面前，看着镜中的人长身玉立，气质斐然，再也没有当年那个怯弱少年的影子。  
你会爱我吗。他看着镜子的自己做出的口型，脑海里却突兀的出现了“伯爵”带笑的眼睛，与学长的脸重叠。  
他宛如魔怔一般的立在那里，却又控制不住的寻找两者之间的相似之处。  
大概是很久未见学长的错觉吧，他想。  
怎么会这么巧合呢。  
他转身关上了灯，心里想着明天是学长见他的第一面，定然是不能迟到的。  
至于“伯爵”，无论是为财，为权，为色，他都可为他寻到，只是自己，却是断断不行的。  
他得干干净净的，才足以与学长相配。  
晚安，学长。  
晚安。  
他轻轻的勾起了唇角，眉眼带笑，应是好梦了。


End file.
